Far Cry RWBY
by Templar assassin
Summary: teams RWBY and JNPR are now on Vass's island the only to save there friends Ruby, Yang, and Jaune must embrace the path of the Raykiat to save everyone and escape.
1. Chapter 1

**"****Ruby wake up" Ruby fells someone lightly smacking her face she opens her eyes to see a man with a tan face, a red tank top and a Mohawk. "Good morning nice of you to join us" he says slapping her back then she hears a muffled voice she looks over and sees Yang her hands and feet are tied with duct tape on her mouth "shut the fuck up okay" the man yells standing up he walks over to her "Yang you need to put on some better clothes because this is fucking imp arising" he says "Carlos, Yuri take this one and put her in regular clothes" the man says and waves to two dark skinned men wherein all red. Yang's eyes widen at what he said and struggles as the man carry her into another room. "Your sister is a strong bitch your other friends are questionable now come with me we have an audience to attend to" he says pulling Ruby to her feet and walks out of the room.**

(Yang)  
Yang struggles against the men "this bitch is strong" Carlos says trying to hold Yang. After a few minutes of trying to force Yang on the table a blade goes through the back of Yuri's throat Carlos drops yang and backs up a man with a blue bandana covering half his face appears from behind Yuri and pulls out a shot gun "holy fucking ahh" the man shoots Carlos before he could finish he walks up to Yang and picks her up he jumps to a window and whistles two men wearing blue jackets come out of some brush he tosses Yang to them "get her to the truck" the man says and jumps back into the window.  
(Ruby)  
The two walk past a crowd of people and they were all tied up and on their knees they walk onto a makeshift stage and throws Ruby on to the ground "my friends let's give a warm welcome to a new comer to my island Ruby Rose" he says no says anything "well seeing as there are no applause we will begin the welcome party" he turns to look at Ruby "welcome to my island this is what happens to natives" he picks up a RPG aims it and fires at the group. Limbs, blood, and body's fly Ruby turns her head to avoid the blood spatter and not to see them he laughs "welcome to my island Ruby" the man says turning on his heals to look at her "help… heeelp" they hear someone the man turns to see one of his men running at him then the man falls as an arrow strikes the back of his head the man stops smiling and walks to the man he examines the arrow it has red, white, blue markings "Jacob I know you did this show yourself you chicken fuck" he yells looking around "I'm sorry Vass but I can't do that a voice says from out of nowhere." find him first one to bring me his dead body gets paid triple Ruby looks around for the voice then someone lands behind her and she is pulled into some bushes he carries her to a cargo truck he cuts the ropes off and removes the tape "we need to go back my sister still in there" " Ruby" Yang says jumping out of the back of the truck and hugging her sister. The Jacob's phone starts to ring "hello… yes it was successful and the bombs are in place… alright were on our way" he hangs up "alright get in you have a friend waiting for you" the three get in and leave the camp as they do the a explosion happens in camp they were in Ruby jumps back onto Jacob and he catches her "careful" he says and lets he go.


	2. 1st day on the island

**After driving for a few minutes the truck stops Jacob jumps out the back followed by Ruby, Yang, and liberated Rakyat "thank you brother" one says to Jacob "not a problem brother" he says shaking his hand then walks to Ruby and Yang "now let's go see your friend" they walk into the village "welcome to Anaki village" they walk to a house and Jacob knocks on the door."Jaune" Ruby says "Ruby, Yang your okay" "were fine but your bigger" Yang says noticing he was more muscular than normal "my training helped me" Jaune says "he actually exceeded my expectations when we were training him he was no Jason Brody good but good enough" Jacob says "what's this" Yang says holding Jaune's arm up "that is the symbol of the Rakyat warrior Jaune I will give you some time meet me and Dennis at the front entrance" Jacob says and heads that way "Jaune what is going on here" Ruby asks Jaune sighs "sit down I'll explain" he says pointing to a chair he sits down across from them " 1****st**** off were mot on Remnant anymore were on a planet called Earth were on a island controlled by Vass and his pyrites they capture anyone who comes to their island and sells them as slaves or in our case kidnapped" he explains "how did you escape" Yang asks "I had help but I had to do something I'm still not happy about" he puts his head down "I had to take lives" Ruby covered her mouth in shock "you killed someone" "yes I did" "what about the others" Yang asks "there all here Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren" Jaune says then his phone starts to ring "what is that" ruby asks "it's a cell phone a mobile device on this world" he clicks on the message "Jaune get your ass out here and bring those two with you" the recording was from Jacob obviously not happy "rude" Yang says " I have to deal with it" he says and walks over to the gun locker he grabs a ammo vest with a 1887, a D50, and a F1. Ruby looked at the weapons with amazement but up until now she noticed that his closed had changed he had a blue tee shirt with a hood attached to it but he still had his jeans "Jaune what happened to your armor" "I got rid of it it's not going to help me here" the three walk to the front entrance of the village where Jacob was waiting "took you long enough" Jacob says "where are we going" Jaune asks "were headed for a safe house your friends are going to stay" Jacob says "woo woo woo no there are friends so were going to help" Yang says "no offense but the Rakyat do not allow women to be warriors" Jacob Yang could say anything Dennis phone started to ring "hello… yes they are with me… alright we will head there now" Dennis hangs up "Citra wants to see us with these girls" "well let's see what happens" Jacob says and takes a hard right **

**"****You better be ready to protect your girlfriends Jaune because we're headed into pyrite territory" Jacob says increasing his speed "Dennis you don't mind taking the gun do you" "not at all" he says and climbs into the gun. Jacob pulls a scope out of his pocket he looked down the road and saw three pyrite cars "Jaune hand me a grenade" Jaune hands Jacob a grenade he puts it close to his face with the pin in his mouth "come on come on" they get close to them he pulls the pin and drops the grenade as they pass them "Holy fuck" one says then they explode "yah yah eat shit you bastards" Jacob yells. He pulls out the scope again and sees a pyrite camp that takes both sides "You girls might want to keep your heads down" Jacob pulls a MP5 from under his seat and held his arm out in front of him Jaune pointed the right and Dennis went to the left "light it up" Jacob fires at a propane tank causing it to explode while Dennis and Jaune shot at them from both sides. When the go past two cars follow them "Jaune you know what to do" Jaune pulls a RPG out from under his seat and he stands and aims down the site "any minute now" Jacob says. Jaune fires it and it lands between them and takes them both out. Jacob slides the car to a stop "fun ride isn't it" Jacob says looking at the two girls Yang had a smile on her face and Ruby had her ears covered "we can all relax it should be clear from here" he says and continues to the temple. **


	3. News

Sorry for not having any chapters up I've had work to do. In the new chapter they will start looking for Blake and I'm working on another story with the game GUN.


	4. 1st Day Part 2

**They finally reach the temple they all get out "Jaune go to the front gate in case if any pyrites followed us" Jacob says Jaune nods and walks to the gate "you two are with me" he says and turns to Dennis "Dennis it was good to see you again and who knows how happy Citra will be when he returns what we have lost" he shakes Dennis's hand and walks to the entrance "no sudden moves and speak when spoken to" he says looking at Yang "what" she asks "you know what" he says "Jacob who stands beside you" a voice asks "I bring the two outsiders Citra wanted to see" When Jacob says this the doors open and they walk in as they enter Rakyat point their guns at the girls "easy boys there's plenty of me to go around" Yang says the men step closer to her and aim at her head "come on" Jacob says grabbing Yang's collar and pulling her "I told you to keep your mouth shut" Jacob says "where's the fun in that" Yang says and pulls her collar away they stop at the base of the courtyard where a tree grew in the center "Jacob how are you" a dark skin woman says coming from behind the tree "I am fine Citra these are the two you requested" Jacob says and moves to the side to present them "have you located the others" Citra asks "Yes we have found one and are closing in on another" Jacob says then Citra looks at him "Jacob I told you no concealment in the temple" she says referring to his bandana which he didn't take off he untied the back and pulled it off his face. Besides his dark brown hair and green eyes Ruby noticed a burn scar that ran down the side of his face "thank you and now for your mission" Jacob gives her a questioning look "you're going to train all the people you find from the other world" Jacob gives no expression but he doesn't like the idea at all. "I will train them" he says almost choking on the words "give them the tattoo" she says and walks off "come with me" Jacob says and motions them to a propped up rock "one of you sit down" Yang sits down first "what color ink" "what do you mean" Jacob shows Yang his tattoo one half was red the second was blue and the rest was white "but right now you can only have one set until you have more experience you'll get the other two" "Orange" Jacob mixes an orange liquid with ink and then takes a syringe and stabs her arm "owe why did you do that" Yang says "It doesn't hurt when I start" Jacob says and starts to tap the ink onto her arm. "So how did you get stuck here" Ruby asks "it started as a trip to this island for a vacation and someone was supposed to make some sort of documentary" he says "people on the outside of the boat saw the pyrites but didn't know they were a threat and when they attacked I was the only one who didn't get captured" "did you save them" Yang asks He hesitates for a monument "no they were either killed or sold" he says and puts the tools down "their now you won't be able to move it for a little bit" he says and looks to Ruby's arm "that will be a problem" he says pointing at the sleeve covering her arm "what's wrong with my combat skirt" Ruby asks "well first of all it covers your arm so other Rakyat will not know your one of us and you really shouldn't where a dress when fighting here" he says "well I like my combat skirt" ruby says with pride "well you have to change so let's head back to the village" as they exit the temple they weren't any guns aimed at them as they leave Jaune stands by the car waiting he looks over to them and notices Yang's arm when they reached him "Yang is being trained" he asks "yes as well as the rest of your friends" Jacob says "I remember you saying you found one of our friends" Ruby asks. Jacob pulls out a piece of paper "Blake Belladonna she will be moved to a new outpost in three days which will give us time for weapons training now come on we have to go.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ruby's new clothes were a red tee shirt, and black shorts with a red tattoo on her arm. "How do I look" Ruby asks Jacob doesn't look at her "you look nice unlike someone" Yang says looking to Jacob. Jacob turns around "alright these are the weapons we could gather so pick one" Ruby and Yang look at the weapons on the table. Ruby spots a sniper rifle and picks it up Ruby picked it up and held it was sleek but a little heavy. "Z93 best sniper rifle we have" Jacob says Ruby continues to look at the weapon then her eyes widened "where's my weapon"she yells from everything that happened she had forgotten about it "it's probably in Hoyt's expensive items vault" Jacob says Ruby turns and grabs his collar trying to look threatening "where is it" she yells "even if I told you it would be a suicide mission"he says "but we could handle it together right" Yang asks "Yeah a suicidal brawler who goes fist first into the fight a stealth killer and a short sniper who can't keep her mouth shut great fucking plan" he says Yang flares up and punches him out the window Jaune looked over and got up "what happened" he yells "you fucking friend that's what" Jacob says "Yang walks out of the room ready to fight she starts to walk to Jacob "Yang" Jaune leaps in front of her and grabs her shoulders trying to stop her but could only slow her down "let her go Jaune she won't kill me" Jacob says "she'll beat you into next month" Jaune says "let her go she'll regret it" Jaune looks back at him and sees Jacobs hand resting on his pistol Jaune's eyes widen at the sight and put all his effort into stoping Yang but he couldn't do it he put one last try and Yang stopped she kept trying to move forward but she couldn't she looked to see what was holding her back then she sees Jaune holding her back she looks at him with surprise she stops pushing against him but falls backwards and he falls on her she pushes him off she sits up and looks at him "you got stronger"she says Jacob walks up and stands over him "you see Jaune a little work goes a long way and you got a energy boost by studying your serondings" Jacob says and pulls out the pistol "I couldn't let you shoot her" he said Jacob flips the pistol up to show the bottom it had no magazine he aimed it at him and pulled the trigger the gun made a click indicating there was no bullet "did you think I would shoot her" Jacob says holding out a hand to help him up "yeah I did" Jaune says Jacob pulls him up "Jaune you are going to train them to use a blade you have till I get back" Jacob says "wait what why" Jaune asks "because your skilled with one so good luck" Jacob says and walks out of the camp. "How do you deal with that jackass"Yang asks him "he's tough to deal with but give him time he'll respect you now let's get started. Jaune gives them both a holster and a machete "first is the takedown move there are multiple points to stab the center of the chest, the gap between the shoulder and neck, and in the neck" the two practice on two dummies that were made. Yang did it perfectly but Ruby had trouble considering how short she was "Ruby I think it would be best if you just snipped" Jaune says "well she better be good at it" the three turn to see Jacob "of course I'm good at it" Ruby says "good because Blake is being sold today" **


	6. Chapter 6

**"What she's being moved today" Yang says**

"yeah so grab your weapons and let's go". They grab there weapons and walk out of the village when they do a jeep and a cargo truck and group of Raykiat are waiting.

"Alright tiger team will hide here and wait until we start the attack shark team you will wait down the river

"Juane you'll be with shark team start the attack when I launch the blue flair" Jacob explains the plan

"Ruby you will be up here sniping" he points to a spot on the map

"Yang you will be with tiger team"  
"What about you "yang asks  
"I'll be there, Ruby your riding with me to the snip point" before they leave Yang grabs Ruby's arm

"Be careful"she says  
"I will don't worry" Ruby says reassuring her.

After driving for a few minutes in silence Ruby thinks of something to talk about.

"Soo why do we need all those people helping us with this" she asks

"well ever since Jason saved his friend Oliver, Vass has put more guards up during slave transfer and where we're going there's going to be a big fight".

When they reached there destination she noticed Jacob wasn't exaturating three pirate heavies stood at the entrance and ten other pyrites were behind them.

Jacob plowed the jeep into them and jumped out he pulled out two Scorpion SMGs and takes out some pyrites he picks up a PKM and shoots the rest but before he could get the last one he flies back and smacks the car he notices that the Pyrite had a scythe. Before he could fire again Ruby jumped on him and started stabbing him.

"No one touches my weapon" she says as he dies. She picks it up and holds it tight

"Oh I missed you" she says hugging the weapon.

"Yeah you have problems" Jacob says and looks over the the area there were definitely a lot of Pyrites.

"How do we do this" Ruby asks

"Well I'm going to get something you stay here when I launch the flair start sniping.

It had been an a half an hour when a helicopter landed on the pad a man in a white suit stepped out of the helicopter and cut the engine. The Pyrites brought Blake out her hands and feet were tied so she was dragged there.

"Alright here she is now where's the money" one of them said

"You will get it just be patient" he waves his hand and a solider grabs Blake and puts her in the helicopter.

"Good evening Mrs. Beloddana I'm sure you had a horrible time being here the solider says as he sits her in a chair.

"How do you now who I am" she asks

"A little girl in a red hood told me" he says

"What did you do with her" she says now infuriated

"She's fine you'll see her soon don't worry" he says

"Johnson will you hurry the fuck up there getting impatient" the man in white says. He moves to the back of the helicopter

" god dammit" the man says and goes to the back. The solider walks to the door way of the helicopter with a mini gun in hand.

"Surprise mother fucker" he says and starts to fire it at the Pyrites he pulls out a flair gun and fires a blue flair then continues to fire.

(Yang)  
"There's the flair" one of the Raykiat says Yang took no hesitation and charged in that direction she started to fire the LMG she found and killed the Pyrites that stood in her way she was stopped cold when a something smacks her in the face.

"Let me show you how a man fights" he says bit before he could shoot he was gunned down she turned to see all the Raykiat firing at him they moved forward one helped Yang up and continued to fight.

(Jaune)  
Jaune started his jet ski he charges forward with three zodiacs following him he flicked his arm and his shield folded out from his arm. He put one foot on the handle bars as the dock got closer he jumped onto the dock.

"Holy fuck" a pyrite says and tries to shoot him he blocks it. He grabs his 1887 which he painted chrome, with a blue handle he shoots the Pyrite as the reinforcements reach the dock

"Alright let's do this for the Raykiat" Jaune yells and runs towards the fight.

Back at the chopper Yang, Jacob, and the man in white we're defending it it was close to the end of the fight when a helicopter flew over

"Shit" Jacob yells bit before he could shot it a rocket flies past him and hits it they turn to see Blake holding the RPG

"Go Blake" Yang says. Jacob walks to the edge of the platform and waves for Ruby to come down then walks over to the man in white he stretches out his hand

"Agent Willis it was good working with you" Jacob says

"Well your the only one who is brave enough to fly the American colors out here" he says

" and now what will you do now" Jacob asks

"Well I might head for Russia but I need to fix my plane first" Willis says and starts the chopper. "Good luck kid you'll need it" Willis yells as he flies off.

" well we better head back I'm sure Blake will need rest and from what the Pyrites might have done to her" Jacob says and looks for a car.

"What do you mean what they did to her" Ruby asks finally reaching them

" think about it these people haven't seen a woman in some time so do you think they'll pass up the opportunity" Jacob says.

(Sorry these are late but writing isn't easy because I don't have a lot of free time since school started last month and Im doing a cross over with attack on titan) ( who should be saved next vote between Nora, Ren, or Pyrrha


	7. Chapter 7

**They finally reached the village and Blake had fallen asleep on the way. Jacob got out and carried her to one of the houses.**

"Jaune you stay with her Ruby, Yang your with me for more training" Jacob says

"But we need to stay with her" Ruby says

"If you want to live long enough then you'll listen" Jacob says and leaves the room

"What's his problem "Yang asks

"It's his way of showing he cares" Jaune says

" he could be a little nicer" Ruby says

"He just wants to help you survive because and I quote "you and your friends deserve to live because we're I'm from being nice is rare" so don't be angry with him" Jaune says

"Ruby, Yang hurry the fuck up" Jacob yells from outside

"You better go she'll be fine" Jaune says reassuring them the two walk to the front of the village were Jacob was waiting by a truck

"About time Jesus H Christ" Jacob says "alright first training would have been guns but I guess not because you did well in the fight so I going to teach you to drive" Yang crossed her arms and smiled at him

"What are you smiling about" he asked. Yang came up and kissed him on the cheek

"We care about you to Jacob" Yang says

" Yang I don't think now is a good time to hit on guys" Ruby says

" who said I was I just want him to know I care to" Yang said. She looked at Jacob who was dumbfounded

"I'll never understand you Remnant people" Jacob says "alright enough talk lets go"

As they drove it didn't take long for Yang to get bored so she decided to mess with Jacob she sat up from the back seat and leaned her mouth close to his ear

"When are you going to return that kiss" she whispers. Jacob slams on the breaks and Yang flies over the hood of the car

"What was that" Ruby asked. Jacob had his head down on the steering wheel

"Jacob" she felt a sharp pain in her neck and her vision started to fade then she passed out.

(sorry for the short chapter but this leads to something)


End file.
